


On the Road

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Road Head, Rough Oral Sex, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just couldn't wait to get to the motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

Sam's mouth was watering. Dean could see his teeth glistening every time he spoke. His eye weren't on Dean's face or even the passing scenery outside the Impala. Sam was staring at the bulge in Dean's pants. This wasn't the first time getting knocked around by a monster had turned him on and he'd ditched the shame long ago. Just like he'd ditched the shame over fucking his little brother.

He really wished Sam would stop staring. They were having a very non sexy discussion about the hunt, but it didn't seem to bother Sam that these two things were not meant to go together.

"I was so sure it was the father we were after," Sam was saying even as he licked his lips. "He was so violent in life, it just made sense. Who would have thought it was the son? I mean, it was obvious once I'd realized the father died in the state penitentiary, but it didn't say all of that in the obituary or the news report."

Dean shivered and almost jerked the wheel as a warm hand settled on his thigh. "Yeah... they really should have mentioned that." Dean swallowed and bit his lip, trying to ignore Sam.

"It sure would have saved us some time." Sam's hand slid up his thigh until it reached his cock. "All that running across the cemetery. Digging up _two_ graves! Man that sucked."

"Uh, Sam?" Dean was officially distracted. He'd ended up too close to edge of the road twice since Sam's hand covered his crotch and it wasn't getting any easier to focus. "Your hand."

"Oh right, sorry," Sam said, but he didn't pull his hand away. Instead, he pressed a little harder and started _rubbing_. 

Dean's knees fell apart and his eyes fell to slits. "Shit," he gasped and let off the gas to keep from killing them both. Driving lost its position at top priority as his brain hyper-focused on the warm friction against his needy cock. A car honked as Dean unexpectedly slowed the Impala to a crawl. He ignored them as they spend past with an impolite hand gesture.

"That wasn't the worst hunt we've been on at least." Sam kept talking and rubbing and staring and acting like Dean _wasn't_ about to cause a wreck. "I miss the basic salt-and-burns, though." He popped open the button on Dean's jeans. "One ghost," he pulled down the zipper. "One grave," he pulled Dean's cock free. "Two hours tops."

In one smooth, swift motion, Sam wrapped his mouth around Dean's cock and slid all the way down to the base.

"Shit! Fuck, Sam! Holy-" Dean gasped and swerved across the road before regaining control.

Sam came back up with a wet pop. "I mean, every hunt has its challenges," Sam jacked Dean's cock with his saliva smoothing the process. "But that was rough."

 _Why in hell is he still talking?_ Dean thought. He freed one hand from the wheel to push Sam's head back down onto his dick. He could feel Sam smiling as the little shit got exactly what he wanted. If Sam wanted to be manhandled, that was fine with Dean. If some little old lady drove past and saw that messy brown hair in his lap then that was fine too.

Sam gagged a bit and swallowed around the intrusion, but he didn't protest as Dean worked Sam's head up and down in his lap, shoving his head all the way down before slowlly dragging him back up by his hair. He kept a slow rhythm to keep most of his attention on the road. Sam seemed content to let Dean do as he pleased or at least, he wasn't in any hurry. Once they were in the motel parking lot however, all that changed.

Dean held Sam's head down and fucked up into his mouth for a moment until he let him come up for air. "Cock slut. I saw you sitting there drooling in your seat." He let go of Sam's hair so Sam could lick and suck him the way only Sam could. "Just couldn't wait ten minutes to get back to the motel." Sam nodded in agreement and ran his tongue over the head. He sucked him back down to the base, greedily, happily, and enthusiastically taking everything he could.

Dean shoved his head down once again. "Fucking cock hungry whore."

Sam moaned as Dean shot right down his throat. He sat back up in his seat and licked his lips clean. The conversational tone was back in his voice as he said, "Man, I'm gonna sleep good tonight." He smoothed his messy hair and climbed out of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
